Morio and Lougi Advenchurs Threw Time
by AceDecade
Summary: morio and his brother lougi go to adventures and stop the evil browser from take over the world!


Morio and Lougi: Advenchurs threw time

Chapter Oen: The Begins

some day Morio and Lougi was walking threw the forest when he sees a enemy! "Run Morio!' shout Lougi but Morio say "NO I stay here because I to help you' and so he stay and fight the monster becausee lougi need his help. Morio jump and Lougi jump at same time and both they land on monstar and is dead. Morio look at monster, and is a toilat maker from croatia with him brother live in Fungus kingdom to defend princes Tangereen. Thin morio say "Letsago! and morio and LOugi both go on path through forrest.

Chapper too: ThePlot Ufnolds

Morio look at lougi an say "wow your ugly" and Lougi said no it is you!" and morio "your right" he said. Just now, arrow shute through morios hat and morio losed his hat. Lougi say "look an arrow!" and he point to morio's hat wich was on the groun. Lougi look up and he see blue spikeball that is Speedguy the hadghog. Speedyguy has arrows and spins at them but morio jump and Lougi jump and they doge the speedyguy attack. suddenly, morio say 'no lets fight, we can friends" but speedyguy has read glow and is evil mind control. Morio and lougi looked up an see the evil mr. eggy with mine control and is controlling sonik, thin speedyguy grab another arrow and load it and prepare to attack!"

Shapter tree: Spedyguy attacked!

Thin sperdyguy attacked and shoopted his arrow at morio and lougi but they too peeple an the arrow miss both an hit a truk driver n he crach into the billding. Then spedyguy garb another arrow n shot at just morio but the wind take it n it fly at mr. eggy n hit him in the head n he dead. mreggy fall on the "stop mind contrl button and speedyguy is free now. them mario and lougi maked friends with speedyguy and then they see enemy and speedyguy say "leave him is mine' and shooted the arrow but the wend grab and it hit him and now speedyguy died. morio and lougi jump on ememy and enemy was fainded. morio think "lougi is the real ugly one" but then lougi used mind reading and laughed at hem four because he thought that. after the forest, lougi and morio find a restrant and entered it. say lougi "i hope they have lots of spaghetti!" and morio agreed. the restrant is fully of people and some friends and some enemies. then theres a fight sene and morio and lougi attaked the enemies and they all died. maneger said "clean up this mess" but morio and lougi excape from green transport tube.

chapter foar: a new plaice

after escapin from the restraunt, they appeared in a cassel an thats when they find the princes tangereen an shde is in trouble by the koupa king browzer. browzer says "princess is mine and get on a platfoam that ride to the exit in the sky while theifing the princess. "MORIO THE BOM" say Lougi an he try to diffuse it before it kill them. Morio use the stylus to cut the wires and saved the day! but morio did save not the princess and so he wus sad. latter that day they see princes and she excaped the clutcher of browser. she tell how she escaped. morio is intrigued and listens intently. suddenl, princes taked of her mask and reveal browser the evil king! "Run Morio" shout Lougi, but Morio say "NO I stay here because I to help you' and so he stay and fight the browser becausee lougi need his help. morio jump and lougi jump and they squeshed browser and he say "NO dont be kill me or because you wont find the princes otherwise and she will die" and morio say "that true" so he didnt kill browser.

chatper fife: he didnt kill browser.

Morio say "TELL WHERE SHE IS" and browser say "no you cant you must riddle!" and lougi think for the answer. "a litebulb!" he shosted and browser say "you correct and the location is at here" and he gie morio a map." lougi think "ime smart" and morio say "no you arint" and slap him. they go to the map and find the princes and they rescuer. she tell how she was imprisoned. morio is intrigued and listens intently. suddenl, princes taked of her mask and reveal browser the evil king! "YOUR PRINCES NOT HERE THIS CASTLE!!" she shout and morio and lougi are angred at the shout. morio and lougi say "you not who yousaid you have a mask" and lougi say "jinkse" and morio cant talk. lougi say "morio morio morio" and morio can talked again.

chaptor sixe: the baddle

morio and lougi are baddling the evil browser and morio say "plumper power!" and transformed because he used the super poer up. lougi sayed "i also use the power!' and he turned indo super lougi! they action punch brower and he get punched. thin he used flames and morio and lougi turned into dead. then browser was "i am victory" and princes say "no you cant!" and she fired the arrow at browser and he turned into stony. morio and lougi get revived and they say thanks for help to princes and she say "jinks you owe us soda" and lougi and morio cant talk anymore. lougi thinked "morio is fault" and morio thinked "no because lougi"

cheptir sevun: resolvution

morio and lougi got to talked again, browser was died, pronces tangoorien got to married morio and lougi was jealouse because morio was the hero and he wanted be an hero to so he did. later they moved to ohio and lougi marride her two. also speedyguy was dead along with friends like zalda, meteoroid, captin puntch, and pink vacuum guy. they all dide because of explosions. later there was moar ememies, but they brothers defeated them. also, lougi thinked "finally, morio is the reel ugly one" the end


End file.
